Their Supernatural Fate
by BlueRio
Summary: District 13's uprising failed , Katniss, Peeta and Gale are dead and the Capitol have discovered the supernatural world. What happens when the characters from Sherlock, Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries live in Panem and are thrown in the Quarter Quell, what could go wrong? Please review!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I just wondered how the characters from Vampire Diaries, Supernatural and Sherlock would act in Panem and the Hunger Games

Prologue

Every year two tributes, one girl and one boy, from each District are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell happens every 25 years, where the Capitol choses a twist to remind the districts of the failed rebellion.

After the 75th Hunger Games, District 13, which was previously thought to have been bombed into oblivion during the uprising, launched a rebellion. This rebellion was spear-headed by Katniss Everdeen, also known as The Girl On Fire or The Mockingjay. She was killed during a fight in District 8, shortly after her 'star-crossed lover' Peeta Mellark was tortured to death by the Capitol. Gale returned to District 12 and died in a mining accident before the 82nd Hunger Games. Haymitch is still the mentor for District 12 though he is old and spends most of his time unconscious from alcohol to numb the pain.

This second uprising failed just like the first and District 13 became another district from which tributes were selected. As punishment for the second uprising the age limits were changed, tributes could be chosen from age 10 to 32 rather than age 12 to 18.

It is now the 125th Hunger Games and the fifth Quarter Quell. After recently discovering the supernatural world the Capitol has big plans.

Recently captured by the Capitol who figured out their intolerance to the plant vervain, vampire brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore would fight to the death for each other despite a rough history.

Semi-retired Hunters Sam and Dean Winchester live in District 2 and have avoided ever being in the Arena as careers usually volunteer for them. They are close but Sam has slightly more compassion than Dean when it comes to demons and other creatures that go 'bump' in the night.

Ex-army doctor John Watson lives with his best friend, consultant detective, Sherlock Holmes in District 11. They don't go hungry and are fairly wealthy despite the state of their district because Sherlock is paid by the peacekeepers to help them solve 'crimes' in other districts. Though neither of the pair would admit it they both would die for the other.

Elena Gilbert and her best friend Meredith Sulez have been hunting partners since both of their parents were killed in a vampire attack when they were 15. They live in District 12 and detest vampires.

Ages:

Damon Salvatore – Aged 169, vampire.

Stefan Salvatore - Aged 162, vampire.

Dean Winchester – Aged 28, human, Hunter.

Sam Winchester – Aged 26, human, Hunter.

John Watson – Aged 32, human.

Sherlock Holmes – Aged 29, human, sociopath/genius.

Elena Gilbert – Aged 21, human, vampire hunter.

Meredith Sulez – Aged 21, human, vampire hunter.


	2. Chapter 1 It's Only The Beginning

A/N: First chapter! I hope it's ok :) Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, Sherlock, Supernatural or The Hunger Games.

* * *

"Sherlock!"

"Yes, John?"

"They've just announced this year's quarter quell twist. The tribute names are all in one bowl and they pick one name out and the person whose name is picked has to have someone to volunteer to go into the Arena with them! "

Sherlock sat up from where he had been lying, "Hmm," he mused, "Are the careers from 1 and 2 allowed to volunteer?"

"No, fortunately but-"

"So? The chances that either of us is picked is more than 1 in 1000, John. And you know what they say, 'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor'" Sherlock added in a Capitol accent.

John nodded his head in mute agreement while smiling at his friends attempt to cheer him up. Sherlock was right; the peacekeepers paid him to help solve 'crimes' in other Districts and that meant they hadn't had to sign up for tesserae, the extra supply of grain and oil with a catch. For each tesserae they signed up for, that person's name got entered once more.

This year was the 125th Hunger Games and that meant the Capitol had devised a horrible new way to torture the tributes and John knew he wouldn't get a good night's sleep tonight. He never did. He wondered whether Sherlock was as indifferent as he acted as he made his way to his bedroom to read _Dracula _and see if he could get any sleep. Sighing, he settled onto his bed, resigning himself to a night with little sleep.

Sherlock watched John's retreating back and wondered about their fate, would he volunteer if John got chosen? Would John volunteer if his name got drawn? _I don't know _and what he didn't know made him uneasy though he would never admit it aloud.

"Hey Castiel," Dean said as he heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Hello Dean, Hello Sam," Castiel replied, "You know it's the quarter quell's Reaping tomorrow right?"

"Yes and before you say so, we know the twist and careers can't volunteer," Sam said sullenly,

"Yes, unfortunately I can't help you if you get drawn this year as the Capitol seem to have discovered the supernatural world and worked out a way to keep anything like that out of the Arena,"

"Or _in_," Sam added, frowning. Dean and Castiel stared as they realized the meaning behind Sam's words.

"Well, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor." The angel said,

"The odds are **never** in our favor," Dean replied but Castiel had already gone.

"I don't like this twist, Meredith," Elena Gilbert sighed. Her best friend and vampire Hunter partner, Meredith Sulez was helping her braid her hair for the Reaping tomorrow.

"Elena it'll be fine," Meredith said, "I don't believe our lucks that bad and if you get drawn you know I'll volunteer to go in with, I swear-"

"Don't! Don't swear,"

Meredith continued unperturbed, "I swear on my honor as a vampire hunter, I will volunteer to go into the Arena with you."

Elena sighed, "And on my honor as a vampire hunter, I will volunteer to go into the Arena with you, if you get chosen,"

The girls gazed at each other for a bit, before Elena asked, "Always and forever?"

"Always and forever, 'Lena."

Both girls smiled but Meredith couldn't help but notice the faint tremor in her friend's voice and Elena could feel her friends hands falter as she braided her hair.

"Hey! You two!"

Damon lifted his head wearily, his ice blue eyes dulled by pain. The speaker was a peacekeeper dressed all in white. Damon and his brother, Stefan, had been captured as soon as the Capitol had realized vampires were real and wanted to add them to their sadistic Hunger Games. They had been here for a year as they thought adding vampires before a quarter quell was anti climatic and boring. Or so said President Snow, who for some unknown reason, always smelled like blood. _And is still alive!_ Damon thought to himself.

The Capitol believed that the brothers would add more excitement to the games and, because they were fiercely protective of each other, the Capitol knew if one of them was killed, the other wouldn't rest until their killer was murdered brutally for what they had done and so adding to the general blood bath that was the Hunger Games.

"It's your lucky day fella's; you get out of here and get to enjoy yourselves in the Arena soon,"

"Why?" Stefan spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Why? Why?!" The peacekeeper scoffed, "It's the reaping for the quarter quell tomorrow," and he walked out.

"Oh joy," Damon muttered sarcastically,

"At least we're going in together, brother," Stefan said, grimacing.

"Yup," Damon replied popping the 'p', "We're in this together, 'til the end."

"To think it's been a whole year-"Stefan began, but his brother interrupted him,

"No, let's not think about that. Let's focus on the fact we get out of here soon."

"Elena! Meredith's outside!" Her Aunt Judith called,

"Coming," she cried and rushed down the stairs running a hand through her chocolate coloured locks that had been curled slightly and drawn up into a bun with one strand left down to frame her face. Lapis lazuli eyes looked out from under full lashes. A simple iced blue dress clung to her body and accented her curves. Porcelain skin looked faintly flushed.

Meredith smiled, "Hey 'Lena,". Meredith wore a strap-less black dress. Her hair was half up half down showing off her olive toned shoulders. Grey eyes were outlined with black kohl.

"You look amazing, Merry," Elena smirked; she knew Meredith disliked her nickname. Meredith glared at Elena and she returned the look until both girls broke into giggles simultaneously and began walking in the direction of the town square of District 6.

Sherlock straightened his tie and shrugged his suit jacket on, "I don't understand why we have to do dress up smart," he said and frowned,

"We got to, I don't know why either but come on or we'll be late," John replied. As they walked out the door, Sherlock contemplated the Hunger Games, 26 tributes aged 10 to 32 were chosen from the district's randomly one girl and one boy. Apparently there had been an uprising in district 13, 50 years ago but it had failed and 13 become another district for the Capitol to select tributes from. Sherlock sighed and followed John towards the meeting area in District 11.

Dean donned his scratchy suit and looked at his brother, "Sam! We've been through worse than this,"

Sam sighed, "I know but there's no volunteering this year," Dean nodded, being in District 1 there was always a career that volunteered to take a tributes place, but not this year.

"Come on, brother, if you get picked you know I'll just come straight into the Arena with you right?"

"I know Dean and I'll do exactly the same for you,"

"Now I would try and do something to help but I'm not allowed so I guess I'll just say may the odds be ever in your favour" Castiel said, "Good luck,"

"Thanks Cas," the brothers said in unison, "But we better get going," Sam added.

"Of course," The Angel said and disappeared. Sam and Dean shared a look and headed out the door.

The atmosphere was tense in the town square, combined with the suits it was almost unbearable. Sam glared at him when he started to fidget. Dean was about to make a snarky comment when Nelly Star, the escort for District 1, stepped onto the stage. His hair was dyed an unfortunate shade of pink and his suit was bright blue.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 125th Hunger Games. Let's get on with it!" he said in his enthusiastic Capitol accent and Dean glared at him as he walked towards the large glass bowl with several thousand slips of paper in it.

"Glaring won't do anything, you know that right?" Sam questioned his brother,

"Yep, but it might."

"Alright District 1 this year's tribute is…. Sam Winchester. Who will volunteer to go into the arena with hi-"

"I volunteer!" Dean cut him off. The brothers were jostled towards the stage by peacekeepers and once on the stage, Nelly turned towards Dean.

"So you are?" He asked.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Well would you look at that? Brothers?"

"Yes." Sam answered before Dean could say anything wrong.

After that they were guided towards the waiting train as the post-reaping visits from their family and close friends were banned. Before the metal doors shut Dean swore he could see Castiel's face in the crowd but the doors closed before he could get a proper look.

The train started and they were on their way to the Capitol.

"John Watson." Effie Trinket's voice rang out. John panicked. Effie had been promoted from escort for District 12 and still looked as young as ever. But that didn't help John as he was dragged towards the stage by a peacekeeper.

"So we need a volunteer."

"I volunteer." A strong voice rang out. John was shocked; he hadn't expected Sherlock to volunteer. Sherlock didn't make eye contact with him at all.

Once Effie asked his name and how he knew John they were marched to the train and Sherlock sat looking stonily out the window.

Sherlock knew John was hurt because he was ignoring him but he had to sort out his emotions. When John's name was called he felt fear and worry for the first time in a long time. He didn't want to break the cold hearted reputation he had gotten but he couldn't stop the words before they were out of his mouth. _I volunteer_. Two simple words had tipped his perspective and he suddenly realized he couldn't abandon his friend.

Elena slowly walked around the train unable to sleep despite having the comfiest bed she had ever been in. The moment her name was called kept replaying through her mind, preventing her from sleeping. The fear was more than she had ever felt before.

"Hey," Meredith said softly from behind her, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Elena nodded her head silently her brunette hair catching the moonlight. Sighing the girls sat in silence mentally preparing themselves for what was to come.

Sitting in a clean white room, a freshly showered Stefan and Damon watched the flat screen TV; it was currently showing a re-cap of the Reaping in each district.

"The tribute chosen for District 1 is; Sam Winchester and the volunteer is Dean Winchester,"

"The tribute chosen for District 2 is; Charlotte Baker and the volunteer is Liam Roberts,"

"The tribute chosen for District 3 is; Ben Bailey and the volunteer is Finn Bailey,"

"The tribute chosen for District 4 is; Abigail Lloyd and the volunteer is Lucy Lloyd,"

"The tribute chosen for District 5 is; Gavin Cook and the volunteer is Stella Williams,"

"The tribute chosen for District 6 is; Elena Gilbert and the volunteer is Meredith Sulez,"

"The tribute chosen for District 7 is; Alice Ross and the volunteer is James Matthews,"

"The tribute chosen for District 8 is; Clara Turner and the volunteer is Felix Wells,"

"The tribute chosen for District 9 is; Jonah Butler and the volunteer is Rhiannon Butler,"

"The tribute chosen for District 10 is; Rosalie West and the volunteer is Jasper West,"

"The tribute chosen for District 11 is; John Watson and the volunteer is Sherlock Holmes,"

"The tribute chosen for District 12 is; Charles Haynes and the volunteer is Blake Bradley,"

"The tribute chosen for District 13 is; Kia Hall and the volunteer is Mia Hall,"

Stefan looked at his brother who was deep in thought, and was startled when his velvet voice said," The tributes from 1, 6 and 11. I think we need to watch out for,"

Stefan scoffed, "We're vampires Damon!?"

"Yes but the girls from 6 are obviously Hunters, the brothers from 1 are the Winchesters, Stefan, ya know? Used to be infamous hunters? Kill anything supernatural? And there's just something about the pair from 11," Damon said,

"Fine,"Stefan scoffed, "But I've got your back if you've got mine?"

"Of course, brother," Damon mocked.

* * *

A/N: There is a poll on my profile for pairings, please vote!


End file.
